grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Jacob
=Little Jacob= *Edit **History "Little" Jacob Hughes (Born December 7 1982) is a 26-year old Jamaican arms and drug dealer, and a character in GTA IV. He lives in Schottler, Broker. He is the a friend to both Roman and Niko Bellic. Jacob is second-in-command and a good friend of Real Badman, and is part of the Hillside Posse. He operates from his home, and out of a pool hall called the Homebrew Cafe. Storylinehttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=1Edit Little Jacob meets Niko Bellic through Roman, whom he apparently befriended after being a regular fare for Roman's taxi company. Jacob and Niko work together temporarily for Real Badman, delivering drugs and eliminating rival dealers. Little Jacob eventually becomes Niko's closest friend in the city and aids him in many situations -- along with selling him discounted firearms, he warns Niko of a suspected ambush by Dimitri Rascalov, going with him as backup. Little Jacob is also associates with Elizabeta Torres, who he says is way too dangerous (even in Badman's opinion). During one of Elizabeta's last deals, Jacob connects her with some drug dealers he knows so that she can sell them a large supply of cocaine. However, the dealers cheat Elizabeta and steal the coke from her, prompting her to send Niko to kill the dealers and retireve it with Jacob's aid. Eventually, Niko and Jacob get caught by Niko's girlfriend Michelle, who is revealed to have been working for a government agency and then confiscates the cocaine from them. Little Jacob later aids Niko during the murder of a supposed Russian terrorist, manning the rockets during a helicopter chase. The bond between Jacob and the Bellics is so tight that both Little Jacob and Real Badman attend Roman Bellic's wedding; following an attack on the wedding, Little Jacob aids Niko in hunting down and murdering Dimitri Rascalov or Jimmy Pegorino, helping Niko gain revenge. Personalityhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=2Edit Little Jacob reveals considerably less about his personal life than other friendship characters. Instead, he and Niko often insightfully discuss philosophy and concerns for other people they know. According to Badman during his random encounter, Jacob has a girlfriend that he loves very much and often treats to gifts (which Jacob mentions once himself). Jacob and Badman once had a third friend nicknamed Grandad who could keep Badman calm, but he has since then moved to Jamaica. One of Jacob's best traits is loyalty, as he always stands by Niko and goes out of his way to help him. Jacob is a typical Rastafarian who speaks in Iyaric (terms like "I and I", "Brother" and "Rasta"), discusses Jah, Rasta and Zionist ideals with Niko, and finds most non-Ital food and weed distasteful (ironically, his first appearance in the game is a brief cutscene outside a Burger Shot and he also likes the food in Cluckin Bell). His accent is difficult to understand, but much easier in comparison to Badman's near-impenetrable Jamaican patois, so Jacob often acts as translator. He loves reggae music, particularly the stations Tuff Gong Radio (an all-Bob Marley station) and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. He mentions being a huge fan of reggae artist Sonny Bradshaw, calling him his "uncle" spiritually. Niko agrees that "he plays good music" but sadly he is not featured on the game's soundtrack. Jacob and Niko also both like Bobby Konders. Jacob constantly smokes marijuana (even during the helicopter chase in Paper Trail), seeing it as "enlightenment", although other times he says he is trying to quit. He often speaks of his concern for Badman smoking too much marijuana and becoming highly paranoid (an effect that Jacob does not experience). Jacob confesses that he thinks Badman could try to kill him out of paranoia. Friendshiphttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=3Edit At some point after completion of the mission "Shadow" for Jacob, he will call you and ask if you want to go out on an activity. You can then become his friend. Little Jacob is the second of five friends you will make within "Grand Theft Auto IV" and is available between the hours of 1 PM to 4 AM. You can do six different types of activities with Jacob. They are: Drinking, Eating, Pool, Strip Club, Show, and Darts. When you get above 75% in Little Jacob's Like Stat then you will gain his Special Ability which is being able to buy weapons from him from the trunk of his car. Jacob owns a red Virgo, and inside its trunk contains the weapons for the player to purchase. He doesn't sell Rocket Launchers, Baseball Bats, or Desert Eagles, and only sells the Combat Sniper Rifle, not the conventional model. Not all of Jacob's weapons are on sale early in the game. Little Jacob's arsenalhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=4Edit Melee *Knife - $100 Thrown Weapons *Molotov cocktails (incendairy explosive) - $350 per unit *Grenades (fragmentation explosive) - $700 per unit Handgun *Pistol (Glock 22) - $420 + $25 for each additional magazine Shotgun *Combat shotgun (12 ga.) - $1,500 + $100 for 10 shells Submachine Guns *Micro SMG (UZI) - $840 + $20 for each additional magazine *SMG (HK MP5K) - $1,750 + $20 for each additional magazine Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 for each additional magazine *Carbine Rifle (AR-15 variant) - $3,500 + $70 for each additional magazine Sniper Rifle *Combat Sniper (.308)- $5,000 + $500 for each additional magazine Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=5Edit ;GTA IV *First Date *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle (Boss) *Shadow (Boss) *Russian Revolution *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart (Voice) *Paper Trail *I'll Take Her... (Voice) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy (Boss, Deal) *Out of Commission (Boss, Revenge) LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=6Edit Surname: Hughes First Name: "Little" Jacob Age: 26 Place of Birth: Jamaica Affiliations: Linked to West Indian criminal gangs in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2001 - Armed Robbery *2002 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana Notes: *AKA Little Jacob *Jamaican criminal based in East Liberty City *Believed to be part of a Marijuana and Cocaine distribution network run by Teafore Maxwell-Davies, street name - Real Badman. *Suspect in several armed robberies and hijackings. Murders committedhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=7Edit *Eduard Borodin - Murdered by him and Niko on orders of United Liberty Paper. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Little_Jacob&action=edit&section=8Edit *In Russian Revolution, Niko goes to the warehouse and meets up with Little Jacob around the back. If Niko is at the warehouse before/after Dimitri's call and before Little Jacob's call, Little Jacob will spawn there. *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, Kenny Petrovic calls him 'Small Jacob' instead of 'Little Jacob'. *In the early pre-release artworks, a character that can only be presumed to be Little Jacob (due to being Jamaican, smoking and being mentioned) has short hair. His hair was probably changed to fit more within the Jamaican stereotype. *Little Jacob's favorite radio station is Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. *Usually when your car windows are down when you are on friend activities, there will be smoke coming from them. *He has one of the shortest voicemail's in the game. (Yeah, I'm busy. Call me back.) *After purchasing guns from Little Jacob, if the player follows him and gets him out of his car and attacks him he will start to fight back. This is because after you buy weapons from him, he will get a pedestrian characteristic. If he's killed, the player will not get any thumbs down from it, but he will call later asking to pick him up from hospital. *Jacob is one of only 3 characters to appear in both final missions of GTA IV, the others being Niko Bellic and Jimmy Pegorino. *Jacob will get drunk if you take him out drinking, despite the fact that those in the Rastafari movement are forbidden from drinking alcohol. *In the beta, Little Jacob was originally much older looking, as seen below. *Jacob, unlike most other characters, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. *Jacob is one of only 2 GTA IV friends not to reappear in another game, the other one would be Dwayne Forge.